Robergema
Robergema (or The Isle of Robergema) (Bergen: Collinia) is a sovereign state located in Oceanica near Osea. It is an island nation, known for its excelling education and transport system. It is governed by Tynwald in the nation's capital of Douglas. Robergema is a constitutional monarchy, and the current sovereign is Princess Cliona I, who is the supreme ruler of the country's armed forces. The current president is James Collins, the eighteenth person to hold the position. Robergema is a developed country, with one of the largest economies in Oceanica. The country has very strong economic supports, mainly due to the fact that Robergema has to date not participated in any major-scale wars and has not required to re-arm on a large scale. Robergema utilises its vast supply of gas for its power stations. Robergema currently has the largest supply of gas in Oceanica, often getting good prices for selling supplies to nearby allied nation Osea. Robergema holds a permanent seat on the Independent State Allied Nations (ISAN), and holds the second-highest position in the alliance, after agreeing to jointly-found it with Osea. History Ancient times to present Robergema was originally one large island (joined to Osea) for around 2 billion years until splitting around 500,000 years ago, forming the two seperate islands. It is suggested that seismic activity is reponsible for this separation, however other theorems have been suggested. The country has been inhabited since around 101AD, as archaeological evidence suggests. It is suggested that the first settlement (which is still in existence today as Robergema's smallest city), Fairford, was established as a small market village around 1500 years ago. Large settlements today, such as Douglas, Port Collins, Fairford and Ballasalla are known to be some of the oldest settlements in existence in Oceanica. Robergema has mostly been a seafaring nation since its founding years, with wrecks of much older, wooden, vessels being found around the coast of Robergema, suggesting improved Viking designs had been utilised. Since around 1000AD, Robergema began to industrialise (primitively compared to today's advances) and build a road network (of which none is left visually, although the M417 motorway closely follows the path of the Old Fairford Road) from its major settlements to the others. Archaeological evidence suggests from around 1050-1200, most of the older market towns were abandoned and left to crumble whilst newer, larger coastal settlements were established (Hoburgen, Stranraer, Heysham, Troon) as the market trade had gone into a steady decline and now the fishing trade was becoming a more reliable source of revenue for Robergema's growing economy. When these towns were established, the population began the "medieval boom" where records show that the population almost quadrupled to around 2 million. Since then, the population has fallen and risen over various periods of time, but today's records show that it will increase to around 10 million by 2020. In the 1400s, a civil war broke out where the country was divided into two seperate countries (north/south). This remained in place for two hundred years, where another war successfully joined the two nations back into one, by which point Robergema was becoming a large power in Oceanica, despite its somewhat small size compared to the larger Osea. Many people were moving to Robergema to seek a better life and get a job due to the Industrial Revolution (the smaller of the three recognised in history), however this lasted until the mid 1700s, when the economy slumped due to the trade of fish and other manufactured products had entered a steep decline, and people began to leave the country for nearby Osea, where the exact opposite of Robergema's situation was occuring. This depression lasted until around 1810, where the first Bergen steam engine was built by historic engineer Sir James Fairford, who built the large "Viking" steam train which ran on the Douglas-Fairford railway line (now largely unused), and this created the second Industrial Revolution that carried Robergema right into the 1900s. During this 80-year period of advances, the first car was built, the first iron-built ship (the steam coaster Barrule) was built, the first major road was constructed and the first homes began to be powered by electricity. Coal-fired power stations were utilised, which paved the way for the large mines around South Barrule to supply coal for electricity. In the early 1900s, Robergema built the first steel-built vessel, the ocean-going liner Robergema, which was also the first to use an oil-fired engine system. Ever since then, it has given Robergema a firm shipbuilding industry which is very popular with nearby nations. During the 1920-1940 period, Robergema entered a mini-depression, where the value of the Bergen Pound was so low that practically everything was worthless. Economist Sir William Welden was responsible for Robergema surviving the depression, and he founded the Royal Bank of Robergema, which continues to date under the same name. Ever since 1940, Robergema has been a large-scale manufacturer of aircraft (ACR), cars (Fairford Cars and Welden Motor Company) and ocean-going vessels (Collins Heavy Industries), however to this date Robergema has never exported a single vehicle, however its aircraft and ships are extremely popular amongst Oceanica. In the 1950s, Robergema's Welden Motor Company designed and began construction of one of the most iconic vehicles in history, the Welden Ranger. Since then, both Welden and Bergerac have continued a trend of building some of the best vehicles currently on the road today. Since the 1960s, Robergema has become a very modern nation, leading the way against many other nations. Shipbuilding has been the most popular of the industries, generating billions of pounds for the Bergen economy. Also it has been known that some of Robergema's engineering feats include the construction of the first supersonic airliner (the ACR Swallow), which paved the way for today's modern ACR Condor. In the early 1990s, President Edward McMurray set the third (and biggest) industrial revolution in place, constructing newer, longer, motorways on a large scale. He also paved the way for the demolition of coal-fired power stations in place of oil-fired stations. Today, Robergema currently has a very large economy and is growing on a massive scale, with the population on its largest increase in history, and also the construction of more modern airports and ports, which will no doubt set Robergema for the future. Government and politics Robergema is a constitutional monarchy: Princess Cliona I is the current head of state in Robergema. The current president is James Collins, who is the eighteenth president and the first to hold the position for the Bergen Democratic Socialist party. Collins has held the role since January 12 2009. Places in Robergema Cities * Ballasalla * Douglas (capital) * Fairford * Port Collins * Portland Towns * Heysham * Hoburgen * Onchan * Stranraer * Troon Villages * Alveston * Humberstone * Pametrada * Stockbridge * Welden Other settlements * Andreas * Aynho * Baldrine * Ballabeg * Ballaugh * Billington * Bride * Ballamodha * Niarbyl * St Mark's * St Paul's * Welden's Bridge Mountains * Mount Collins - 1101m * Mount McMurray - 1775m * North Barrule - 512m * Snaefell - 621m * South Barrule - 483m Transport Robergema has very efficient transport links, with Robergema Transport operating bus and train links throughout the country. Airports Robergema has year-round air links from Douglas International Airport (Douglas), Fairford Airport (Fairford) and the newly opened Welden International Airport (Port Collins). Bergen International Airlines is currently the largest and only operator, offering links to nearby Osea with regional jets and turboprop aircraft. Ports Robergema has ports around the country, all being used for different purposes, such as transport and freight. The main ports are Douglas, Hoburgen and Stranraer due to their position and ability to expand easily to allow larger ships. Motorways Robergema has 26 motorways, with all of the major settlements linked to the rest of the country with direct, high speed links. The motorway network carries over 1m cars per day. Currently over £10bn has been invested into motorways, with the first motorway opening in 1982. Motorsport Robergema has a significant stake in motorsports, offering four stock car tracks (with two disused), the Bergen Grand Prix and rallying. Stock car racing There are three stock car tracks in Robergema, with the new Collins Raceway and The Oval in Ballasalla currently being in use throughout the year, with the old Douglas Raceway and Heysham Circuit currently disused and earmarked for demolition. Racing takes place throughout the year, with four classes (Ministox, Formula 2s, Saloons and Bangers) in service. Each track in service utilises 3 of those classes each. Stock car racing has seen heavy investment in the last few years from Tynwald to ensure it continues due to its popularity. £50m was spent on the construction of the new McMurray Raceway and £10m on The Oval. A second new raceway is due to be constructed in Port Collins by 2010. Stock car racing was voted Robergema's most popular family sport in a 2008 poll, finishing at an all-time high of 47%. The popularity of it has attracted tourists from other countries and from every corner of Robergema, and Tynwald has reassured the public that it is very keen to keep it running. Bergen Grand Prix The Bergen Grand Prix is held in August, with it being raced on a course that has proven popular with competitors and spectators alike. Up to 20 drivers compete a year, with it passing through all of Robergema's major towns (Douglas, Heysham, Hoburgen, Stranraer and Troon) and the villages of Ballasalla, Onchan, Port Collins and Welden. The current record holder of the BGP is James Collins, who competes at Collins Raceway. He broke the record when it was last held in 2007 in a Bergerac Majestic at an average top speed of 101.23 mph. The next event is set to be held in August 2010. Rallying Rallying is also fairly popular in Robergema, with two being held over the course of the year (April and September). There are five courses, all of which have different terrain and locations. The St Paul's course is currently the oldest and fastest course in use, with over 50 records having being broken over the years. There are also courses at Ballamodha, Welden, Ballasalla and the Snaefell Mountain Course. Automobile manufacturing Robergema currently has three recognised car manufacturers, Bergerac Cars, Fairford Motor Company and Welden Motors. Such cars as the Fairford W948 and the Welden Ranger have become some of the most recognised icons in motoring history. Laws Robergema is currently on it's fifth Tynwald Decree of Laws, which was passed just after the Civil War. The death sentence is still active, however only for the crime of treason. The current "decree" was passed by HRH Princess Cliona in December 2008, and the book containing all the laws is kept away from public view. A copy is rumoured to be in the making for public viewing. Age of consent The current age of consent in Robergema is 13, with a law passed in the fifth Tynwald Decree of Laws to lower it from 15 to 13. The marriageable age however is 15, a law which has been in place since the second Tynwald Decree of Laws (1760). Naming customs Most common given names Here are the ten most common given names in Robergema. Most common family names Here are the most common family names in Robergema.